Rival
by Neko La Piercee
Summary: Segelintir kisah IchiRuki/"pemuda sombong itu..."/Ichigo jadi angkuh dan Rukia benci itu/jika penasaran silahkan dibaca... R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**Rival by Neko La Piercee**

**Semua karakter yang ada di sini tetap miliknya Tite Kubo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy (mungkin), and Drama**

**Warning: OOC, mistypo, guyonan garing, alur ga jelas, pokoknya maafkan Neko kalo ceritanya abal.**

**Karena udah Neko peringatkan, tapi masih tetap membaca, ya udahlah. Happy reading, Minna...**

.

.

**RIVAL**

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"_Ne, Ichi-kun! Mau belmain denganku?" gadis kecil beriris violet itu menatap anak laki-laki kecil bersurai orange yang seumuran dengannya dengan penuh harap._

"_Tidak." Anak kecil yang dipanggil Ichi tadi menjawab dengan acuh._

"_Eh? Kenapa?" gadis tadi bertanya polos dan heran._

"_Aku, tidak mau belmain dengan anak pelempuan..." anak laki-laki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "yang bodoh!" lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil tadi._

_Gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun tadi diam dan menatap punggung anak laki-laki tadi yang mulai perlahan menjauh. Gadis kecil itu mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menyipit tajam lalu ia berjongkok dan mengambil kerikil kecil yang kebetulan ada di dalam arena bermain, kotak pasir, yang ada di taman TK Karakura. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya yang membawa kepalan batu itu. Lalu tiba-tiba..._

_TUKK..._

"_Lukia tidak bodoh! Ichi-kun bodoh!" teriak gadis kecil tadi setelah melempar kerikil kecil tadi tepat mengenai punggung Ichi. Dan perlahan ada bulir air mata mengalir menuruni pipi chubby-nya._

_Anak kecil bernama Ichi tadi menoleh dan menatap gadis tadi dengan keheranan._

"_Lukia..." gadis itu melanjutkan, "BENCI ICHI-KUN!" teriaknya kemudian._

_Mata Ichi kecil melebar kaget mendengar ucapan gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Lalu pandangannya mulai tenang. Dan dengan gampangnya berucap, "belisik!" lalu ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan gadis kecil tadi yang masih sesenggukan, sendirian._

.

.

.

Mata violet dari seorang gadis bersurai hitam itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Pupilnya masih mengecil dan nafasnya masih tercekat. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh wajahnya. Setelah agak tenang, ia mulai beranjak duduk di ranjangnya. Dengan masih mengatur nafasnya dan menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Nafasnya yang mulanya terengah-engah kini mulai kembali normal. Setelah agak tenang, ia menurunkan tangannya dan membuka perlahan matanya. Ia memandang sekitarnya.

"Sudah pagi..." gumamnya kecil memandangi jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai putih. Dibalik tirai itu, cahaya ufuk matahari pagi mulai memasuki kamar kecil gadis itu.

"Mimpi bodoh itu lagi..." kali ini ia bergumam sambil menerawang jauh menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba saja dari luar kamarnya terdengar ketukan ringan. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita.

"Rukia-chan... ayo cepat bangun. Nanti kau terlambat." Ucap wanita separuh baya itu dengan lembut.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Aku sudah bangun." Gadis bernama Rukia itu menjawab suara wanita tadi sambil menguap sebentar.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan turun untuk sarapan. Hari ini jangan terlambat seperti biasanya. Kau sudah kelas dua sekarang!" sahut ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu..." sahut Rukia lagi, "cerewet sekali sih, Kaa-san itu..." gumam Rukia lirih sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Rukia mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia sedang menyibakkan tirai jendelanya, mata violetnya menangkap suatu objek di seberang rumahnya. Dari bawah sana terlihat jelas seorang pemuda sedang terengah-engah sambil mengelap butiran-butiran keringat yang ada di dahinya. Pemuda itu lantas membuka tutup botol air mineral yang dibawanya dan langsung meneguk habis isinya. Rukia yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tch! Pemuda sombong itu..." gumamnya, "liat saja nanti. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu!" lanjut Rukia sambil berbalik arah dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Rukia kini turun dari tangga untuk sarapan di bawah bersama ibunya dan juga kakaknya. Ia melahap nasi goreng buatan ibunya dengan cepat dan langsung meminum susu coklatnya dalam sekali tegak. Byakuya, kakaknya, yang melihat tingkah adik perempuannya itu langsung melayangkan pertanyaan untuk Rukia.

"Oi, pelan-pelan. Kenapa terburu-buru sih?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Hwaakku hwaalluuss kheeppathh-kheeppath!" balas Rukia di sela-sela makannya.

"Telan dulu baru ngomong!" omel Byakuya.

GLUUKK...

"Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai sekolah dan mengalahkan anak itu!" seru Rukia setelah menelan habis makanannya.

"Eh? Kurosaki maksudmu? Kau masih bermain rival-rivalan dengannya ya?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Aku tidak bermain-main. Aku serius menganggap bocah sombong itu rivalku!" marah Rukia, "anak sombong itu... pokoknya aku masih tidak terima dengan hinaannya dulu waktu aku masih kecil hingga sekarang. Seenak jidatnya dia bilang aku ini bodoh!" ledak Rukia.

"Kenyataannya kau memang bodoh 'kan? Eh –" Byakuya langsung menutup mulutnya sesegera mungkin. Tapi sayang sekali telinga tajam Rukia sudah terlanjur mendengarnya.

Rukia langsung menatap tajam kakak laki-lakinya yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Onii-chan bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak bodoh! Yang bodoh itu Ichigo!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"..." Byakuya terdiam sebentar hingga..., "Hahahaha! Kau ini! Sudah jelas yang bodoh itu siapa masih juga menyangkal. HAHAHAHA...!" tawa Byakuya lepas.

Rukia yang mendengarnya langsung memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal, "pokoknya Onii-chan lihat saja nanti. Aku akan mengalahkan anak itu dalam semua hal!" Rukia mendengus keras lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Wah, wah, wah... Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikannya. Hmmpphh...!" celoteh Byakuya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Huh! Kau ini sama saja seperti bocah sombong itu, Onii-chan. Selalu tidak pernah mendukungku!" omel Rukia.

"Kau pikir kau sedang ikut Pemilu Presiden, heh? Kenapa pula aku harus mendukungmu?!"

"AAKH! Sudahlah! Bisa gila aku kalau selalu menanggapi semua omonganmu!" Rukia mengalah, "dan cepat pergi sana! Hisana-neechan pasti sudah menunggumu!"

"Aku tahu itu!" celetuk Byakuya.

Rukia lantas segera mengambil tasnya. Buru-buru ia mengambil sepasang kaos kaki yang ada di tumpukan baju yang sudah disetrika lalu menyambar sepasang sepatu fantofel hitam miliknya. Ibunya yang mengawasi gerak-gerik anaknya itu, lalu melangkah mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, bisa Kaa-san minta tolong?" ucap ibunya dari belakang.

"Hmm? Ada apa Kaa-san?" Rukia berbalik menghadap ibunya.

"Tolong berikan kue ini pada ibunya Kurosaki-kun ya.." pinta ibunya sambil menyerahkan sekotak kue.

"Ta..tapi., kenapa harus aku? Biar Onii-chan saja yang memberikannya!" rajuk Rukia.

"Aku harus segera menjemput Hisana. Kau yang bilang sendiri 'kan tadi!" Potong Byakuya cepat.

'HUH! Onii-chan bodoh ini! Apa dia lupa kalau aku itu sangat benci kalau harus ke rumah bocah sombong itu?' batin Rukia kesal.

"Tolong ya, Rukia-chan.." ucap ibunya.

"Hn" dengan kesal, Rukia menyahut kotak kue tersebut dan berjalan membuka pintu, "Aku berangkat!" celetuknya masih dengan rasa kesal

"Hati-hati ya..." ucap ibunya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Rukia kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kayu besar berwarna coklat gelap. Ia menatap pintu itu sekilas sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tangan kirinya yang kosong diayunkan untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ia menarik nafas lagi hingga...

TOK TOK TOK.

Tidak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK.

Karena belum ada yang membuka pintu tersebut, dengan kesal Rukia menggebrak pintu itu sekali lagi.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK..

'Kemana sih semua orang di rumah ini? Apa ketukanku tadi kurang keras?!' Pikir Rukia marah.

"PERMISIII!" Rukia mulai berteriak, yah, walaupun tidak begitu keras.

KLIK.

Kenop pintu itu bergerak. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Dan di ambang pintu itu berdiri sosok pemuda berparas tampan dan jangkung. Iris mata yang tajam dari pemuda tersebut menatap Rukia yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu lalu mendengus kecil dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Rukia.

"Oh, yang teriak-teriak tadi kau rupanya. Tidak tahu malu sekali. Ada apa?" ucap pemuda tadi yang diketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

'HUH! Kenapa yang membuka pintu harus bocah bodoh ini sih?!' batin Rukia kesal.

"Heh, jangan sok tahu kau itu. Aku dari tadi sudah mengetuk pintunya. Aku kesini karena terpaksa tahu!" Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Hmm?" Ichigo heran.

"Ini," Rukia menyodorkan sekotak kue yang tadi dibawanya ke Ichigo, "ibuku tadi membuat kue dan menyuruhku memberikannya untuk keluargamu!" lanjut Rukia.

"Thanks." Ichigo mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Wah, wah, wah... Ada Rukia-chan ternyata." Sahut suara dari dalam tiba-tiba.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang bersurai orange sama seperti rambut Ichigo. Wanita itu, masih dengan senyumnya, mendekati kedua remaja yang ada di ambang pintu tersebut. Sambil tersenyum ia menatap kedua remaja itu dan pandangannya kini beralih ke sebuah kotak yang dibawa putranya, Ichigo.

"Eh, tumben sekali Rukia-chan kemari? Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ia memberikan ini." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengangkat kotak berisi kue tersebut, "Bibi Kuchiki yang memberikan." Lanjutnya.

"eh, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. Tapi, terima kasih ya, Rukia-chan. Tolong sampaikan pada ibumu." Nyonya Kurosaki itu tersenyum.

"Ah, eh, iya, Bibi. Ini tidak merepotkan kok, hehehe..." ucap Rukia disertai tawa kecilnya.

"Nah, kau mau segera berangkat Rukia-chan?" tanya ibu Ichigo.

"Iya, Bibi. Sebelum berangkat tadi sekalian mampir memberikan kue ini." Jawab Rukia.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, Ichi-kun juga mau berangkat tadi. Ne, Ichi-kun, kau berangkat sana bersama Rukia-chan. Hmm, kalian satu sekolah kan?" tanya Ibunya.

"Aku memang satu sekolah dengannya, tapi aku tidak mau berangkat bersama gadis bodoh ini!" tungkasnya sambil memandang rendah Rukia.

'APA KATANYA? LAGI-LAGI IA MEMANGGILKU BODOH? AWAS KAU KEPALA DUREN!' kesal Rukia dalam batinnya.

"eh, tidak berangkat bersama juga tidak apa-apa kok Bibi. Rukia bisa berangkat sendiri." Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum, padahal hatinya sudah berkobar-kobar api kemarahan.

"Ibu dengar sendiri kan? Ia bisa berangkat sendiri." Tukas Ichigo, "aku berangkat duluan!" ia kemudian beranjak melewati Rukia yang masih geram.

"Ichi-kun! Ichi-kun!" panggil ibunya yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Rukia, "ne, maafkan dia ya Rukia-chan. Anak itu memang selalu begitu. Tapi, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa berangkat sendirian?" tanya ibu Ichigo khawatir.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Bibi. Aku sudah terbiasa berangkat sendiri," Rukia tersenyum, "ano, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Bibi." Rukia kini juga mulai meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki tersebut.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya..." teriak nyonya Kurosaki dari kediamannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rukia sekarang sedang berjalan dengan cepat sambil menahan emosinya. Dari penglihatannya, ia menangkap sosok Ichigo yang bejalan tidak begitu jauh di depannya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah berhasil mendahului Ichigo, ia berhenti tepat di depan pemuda jangkung tersebut. Sambil terengah-engah, ia mentap pemuda itu marah.

"Dengar ya, Kurosaki Ichigo, terserah kau mau memanggilku 'gadis bodoh' berapa kali. Tapi camkan kata-kataku. Aku, Rukia Kuchiki, pasti akan mengalahkanmu entah dalam banyak hal, dan kita lihat, siapa yang bodoh kemudian. Aku pasti akan melampauimu!" tukas Rukia marah.

"Heh, kau menantangku, gadis bodoh?" Ichigo meremehkan, "gunakan akal sehatmu dulu sebelum kau berucap seperti itu. Kau tahu, butuh ratusan tahun kau untuk bisa melampauiku." Ejeknya kemudian.

"Kau ini... benar-benar sangat sombong ya!" geram Rukia.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak berminat meladeni gadis bodoh sepertimu. Menyingkirlah dari jalanku!" perintah Ichigo.

"Heh! Kita lihat saja, I-CHI-GO-KUN! Weekk!" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang menatap kepergiaannya dengan tampang dingin.

"Dasar payah!" gumam Ichigo lirih dan melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ne, ne, ne, bagaimana? Jelekkah? Hancurkah? Anehkah? Atau baguskah? (kebanyakan berharap author satu ini). Ini fanfict IchiRuki pertama Neko lho, jadi Neko minta maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan dalam nulis. Neko aja juga author baru di forum ini. Jadi kritik dan saran ataupun pujian (*plak, lagi-lagi berharap yang aneh2) sangat Neko perlukan dari readers sekalian. Oiya, karena ini ceritanya terlihat sangat abal, kira-kira enaknya dilanjutin nggak ya? Mohon sarannya ya minna...**

**So, mind to review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haduh, beribu-ribu maaf neko lantunkan...**

**Jiwa neko lagi berkelana nih buat nyari ide selanjutnya buat nerusin chap 2 fict ini, jadinya neko enggak bisa update kilat seperti permintaan readers. Selain itu, neko juga sepertinya jarang-jarang bisa connect internet, koneksinya benar-benar bikin neko mati setengah berharap hidup jadinya ya... kayak gitu hehehe...**

**Pokoknya neko minta maaaaaaf banget... (T^T)**

**Oke langsung aja sekarang udah waktunya buat balas review...**

**KeyKeiko**: oke, ini sudah ku update... :D terima kasih atas review nya

**Born to Love You**: eh benarkah? Padahal rencananya Byakuya bakalan kubuat terlihat 'normal' dan 'hidup' loh. Di sini dia emang kubuat OOC kok, yah... sesekali dia jangan bersikap dingin gitulah. Kan Byakuya udah sering tuh karakternya dingin, pendiem, and terlalu serius, hehehe... :D

Kali ini udah kuberi warning kok, mungkin karena neko masih belum begitu paham sama dunia fanfict jadinya neko kurang memperhatikan yang seperti itu, hehehe... :D

Oiya, terima kasih sudah sempat mau mereview fict neko :D

**Izumi Kagawa**: salam kenal Izumi-san :D dan terima kasih untuk review nya

Iya neko author baru nih, hehehe... tapi terima kasih untuk pujiannya, jadi malu aku... (ah, aku tersipu malu jadinya, hwahahahahah...! :v)

Masalah yang itu izumi-san tunggu saja ya, ada alasannya kok kenapa ichigo jadi kayak gitu sama rukia. Ini kelanjutannya, maaf juga neko baru bisa publish chap keduaa sekarang. Kemarin-kemarin selain sibuk, neko juga masih bingung cari ide...

Izumi-san author baru juga? Wah boleh, boleh... neko malah senang kalo ada yang ngajak neko belajar bersama, hehehehe...

Neko tunggu reviewnya lagi ya.. ^_~

**Peachy Berry**: malem juga Peachy-san :D

Ano, sebenernya waktu nulis chap 1 neko bener-bener nggak kepikiran sama hisana dan karena udah terlanjur pake byakuya, jadinya ya seperti itu... tapi jujur aja byakuya di sini kubuat berbeda dari yang biasanya loh, maaf juga kemarin lupa ngasih warning buat OOCnya byakuya...

Terima kasih :* (cipika-cipiki peachy-san tanpa ijin, #langsung digampar peachy-san). Neko udah berusaha menghindari typo sebaik mungkin soalnya, hehehe... :D

Oke, akan neko lanjutkan, terima kasih banyak ya atas review nya... :D

**Lya Awlya**: salam kenal juga Lya-san :D kamu juga author baru ya?

Iya disini byakuya memang sengaja kubuat OOC, yah... biar dia merasakan karakter baru gitu, kan kasihan tampan-tampan kok selalu aja dapet peran dingin, hehehe... ^^

Oke, ini sudah ku apdet, terima kasih sebelumnya buat review nya... :D

**Azura Kuchiki**: hahaha... byakuya emang sengaja dapet peran begitu, biar lebih hidup maksudku, hahaha... :D

Kalo buat ichigo sih ada alasan tersendiri kok kenapa ia bersikap kayak gitu sama rukia. Dan kalo rukia yah mungkin karena... ah, nanti juga Azura-san tau juga kok alasan mereka berdua seperti itu, di awal-awal chap masih memang belum neko ungkap kok... :D

Oke, ini sudah neko update chap 2 nya...

Terima kasih sudah sempat mereview fict neko... ^^

**Rukaga Ann**: halo juga Rukaga-san, salam kenal juga... ^^

Hahaha... byakuya memang lagi berperan beda di fict ini,

Untuk alasannya ichigo kayak gitu ditunggu aja ya...

Terima kasih atas review dan sambutannya... (ah, senangnya... ^^)

**Wi3nter**: ah, iya terima kasih atas sambutannya (membalas cipika-cipiki) :D

Benarkah? Neko sebenarnya udah berusaha lho untuk tema yang satu ini... tapi terima kasih wi3nter-san atas sarannya. Neko usahain deh fict satu ini jadi lebih baik... :D

Ano, untuk masalah summary, jujur neko belum paham. Tapi akan neko usahain perbaiki lagi buat summary-nya. Dan untuk kata 'nya', sudah neko ushain biar nggak terlalu banyak keluar, maklum aja neko ini masih penulis ulung dan masih belum pandai nyusun kata-kata yg pas, hehehe...

Tapi neko sangat berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran yg wi3nter-san berikan. Benar-benar bikin neko berusaha lagi. Justru sarannya membangun neko lho, beneran! Bagi neko bukan menggurui kok, justru itu referensi bagi neko, hehehe... :D

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah sempat review fict neko, :D

**Homey home**: hehehe.. (menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala), byakuya emang OOC disini, soalnya neko pingin byakuya berperan beda dari biasanya...

Ya untuk masalah ichiruki memang ada masalah lain yg bikin mereka kayak gitu, jika homey-san penasaran silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya, :D

Begitu ya,, tapi neko usahain alurnya nggak pasaran deh. Tidak apa, neko tidak marah kok, hehehe...

Iya, beneran neko itu author baru, fict ichiruki ini fict kedua neko, fict pertama neko ada di fndom sebelah (melirik fandom sebelah). Benarkah? Aishh... terima kasih untuk pujiannya, dulu sih neko itu biasanya nulis cerpen, tapi jarang-jarang juga sih, hehehe...

Oke, neko usahain supaya bisa update cepet, hehehe...

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah sempat mereview fict neko... ^^

**KittyLuvBunny**: terima kasih atas sambutannya, neko sampek kaget lho gara-gara balonnya meletus, hohoho... :D

Eh? Apa terlalu OOC ya? Padahal neko pingin bikin byakuya tampak beda...

Oke, ini sudah neko update... :D

Terima kasih sudah sempat mereview fict neko,^^

**Aeni hibiki**: benarkah? Terima kasih... :D

Oke, ini sudah neko update.. :D

Oh iya, salam kenal juga aeni-san... :D

Terima kasih sudah sempat mereview fict neko... :D

**Riri Seu**: benarkah? Terima kasih banyak...

Hahaha... neko memang sengaja bikin byakuya jadi gitu, maaf deh kalo bikin Riri-san sempet illfeel...

Oke, ini sudah neko lanjutin. Eh, Riri-san juga author baru? Salam kenal balik ya.. :D

**RikaKhairana**: eh, neko juga merasa begitu...

Padahal udah neko usahain lho biar ceritanya nggak terlalu tegang..

Tapi mungkin genrenya akan neko ganti romance drama, soalnya neko mungkin masih harus banyak belajar humor nih...

Oke ini sudah neko update...

Terima kasih atas review nya ya,,, ^^

**Oke...**

**Review udah selesai dibalas satu-satu, sekarang waktunya lanjut chap 2..**

**Yuk silahkan membaca...**

**Rival by Neko La Piercee**

**Bleach is belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama (maaf humornya neko hilangkan, hehehe)**

**WARNING: OOC (Ichigo, Rukia, bahkan Byakuya), mistypo, alur cerita aneh, dan masih banyak kesalahan EYD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rival**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini di SMA Karakura terasa sangat cerah. Terbukti dengan cahaya sang mentari yang hangat dan juga awan-awan kecil yang beterbangan lembut seperti permen kapas. Langit biru bak samudra yang terpampang luas, menambah kesan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang, mungkin bagi sebagian banyak orang, akan membawa banyak keberuntungan. Tunggu, membawa keberuntungan? Hmm, sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis satu ini. Bagi Rukia Kuchiki, mungkin pagi ini sungguh membawa kesialan terbesar baginya.

"Mou! Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan!" kesal Rukia di bangkunya.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa Rukia-chan? Kau ada masalah?" tanya gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Eh, eto, bukan masalah sih Rangiku-chan, hanya saja aku merasa kesal pada seseorang." Jelas Rukia yang emosinya sedikit mulai tenang.

"Hmm..." gadis bersurai orange sepinggang itu mengangguk paham, "sama Ichigo-kun, ya?" tanyanya disertai cengiran menggoda.

"Apaan sih kau ini? Aku memang lagi kesal padanya, dan tolong jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Rukia mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ah, aku tahu, aku tahu. Memang apalagi yang diperbuat pemuda itu padamu hingga pagi-pagi begini kau sudah merengut tak jelas?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Asal kau tahu ya, tadi pagi aku sedang mengantarkan kue ke rumahnya..."

"Kau membuatkannya kue? Ah~, kau ini... mulai menyukai pemuda yang dingin itu ya? " potong Rangiku cepat disela-sela omongan Rukia.

"Bu, bukan! Siapa yang menyukai pemuda itu! Aku belum selesai cerita!" Rukia berteriak kesal dengan ucapan sahabatnya barusan.

"Eh, gomen, gomen. Lanjutkan deh kalau begitu, hehehe..." Rangiku terkekeh sebentar.

"Jadi begini..."

Dan Rukia pun mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Rangiku hanya memanggut-manggut sambil mendengar cerita gadis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak di bangku SMP itu. Sesekali Rangiku terkekeh sebentar dan Rukia langsung mendelikkan mata ketika Rangiku mulai tertawa di sela-sela cerita.

"Rangiku-chan, aku kira di dalam ceritaku tidak ada yang lucu. Apa yang kau tertawakan sih?" tanya Rukia sinis.

"Habis, dari cara kau menceritakannya, kau terlihat kekanak-kanakan sih. Hanya karena ia menyebutmu gadis bodoh saja, kau sudah emosi begitu." Tukas Rangiku.

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan. Aku sungguh-sungguh kesal padanya waktu ia bilang begini 'gunakan akal sehatmu dulu sebelum kau berucap seperti itu. Kau tahu, butuh ratusan tahun kau untuk bisa melampauiku'. Huh! Sombong sekali ia sewaktu mengatakan hal itu, seolah-olah ia pemuda paling pintar sendiri." Terang Rukia sambil menirukan gaya Ichigo tadi pagi.

"Wah, wah, wah... kau sampai hafal betul apa yang dikatakan Ichigo-kun," Rangiku kembali menggodanya, "tapi kurasa ia memang pintar, Rukia-chan. Ia kan selalu masuk peringkat tiga besar di kelas kita..." Rangiku melanjutkan.

"Eh, ano, itu..." Rukia sedikit gelagapan mendengar ucapan Rangiku, "po, pokoknya akan aku usahakan bisa melampaui pemuda itu!" lanjut Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Hmm, tapi mungkin akan sulit bagimu, Rukia-chan. Dilihat dari peringkatmu sekarang..."

"Rangiku-chaaannn..." Rukia kembali memandang Rangiku dan merengek.

Ketika Rukia sibuk merengek pada Rangiku, bel berdering tanda pelajaran hari ini telah dimulai. Disaat bersamaan, sosok Ichigo masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan melewati beberapa bangku. Tepat ia berpapasan dengan meja Rukia, baik Rukia ataupun Ichigo tak sengaja saling pandang. Rukia lansung menjulurkan lidahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Ichigo yang melihat cuma tertegun dan langsung berjalan menuju mejanya. Ketika meja Rukia sudah terlewati, ia hanya melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya dan mungkin jika ada yang menyadari, diam-diam si pemuda berambut orange menyunggingkan senyuman yang tipiiisss... sekali. Hingga membuat author harus menatap secara intens wajah tampan Ichigo tersebut dan malah bikin author nosebleed (mulai deh, =,=).

.

.

.

.

Pukul 14.30

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran sampai disini dulu. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang!" perintah Aizen-sensei, guru Matematika muda di SMA tersebut.

"Baik, sensei..." ucap para siswa-siswi kelas XI-2.

Mendengar perintah tersebut, para siswa-siswi langsung saja berhamburan keluar untuk segera meninggalkan kelas. Rukia segera memasukkan segala macam buku pelajaran ke dalam tas ransel merah miliknya. 'Yosh! Hari ini sebelum pulang, jalan-jalan dulu ah! Kemana ya enaknya? Hmm... Oiya, di sekitar Karakura Departement Store kan ada toko baju baru, aku ajak Rangiku kesana aja. Lumayanlah untuk cuci mata baju-baju model terbaru yang ada di etalase toko, hihihi...', pikir Rukia senang. Ketika Rukia beranjak dari bangkunya, tiba-tiba saja Aizen-sensei yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya memanggil Rukia.

"Rukia-san, bisakah kau kemari sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" panggil guru tersebut sambil membenarkan letak kacamata tanpa bingkainya.

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Rukia ketika sampai di depan meja guru.

"Ini mengenai nilai pelajaran Matematikamu. Sensei heran, apa kau tidak pernah belajar sama sekali, Rukia-san?"

"Eh? Te,tentu aku belajar, Sensei!" bantah Rukia cepat.

"Tapi jika kau memang belajar, kenapa nilaimu selalu saja di bawah 50? Jika nilaimu seperti itu terus, kau bisa-bisa tidak akan naik kelas 3!" tegasnya.

"Ta,tapi Sensei... a,aku sudah belajar mati-matian walaupun nilaiku selalu di bawah 50. Pelajaran matematika memang kelemahanku, Sensei. Tapi, tolong jangan biarkan aku tidak naik kelas. A,aku bisa dimarahi orang tuaku..." Rukia mulai panik dan matanya memanas.

"Meskipun aku ini adalah wali kelasmu, tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan, Rukia. Jika ujian tengah semester depan nilaimu tetap seperti itu, tidak ada jaminan lagi kau bisa naik kelas. Para dewan sekolah sudah memutuskan bahwa kesempatanmu hanya ada di ujian tengah semester itu. Jika kau berhasil meraih nilai di atas 50, para dewan akan mempertimbangkan ulang untuk kenaikan kelasmu." Jelas guru muda itu panjang lebar.

"Ta,tapi, Sensei..."

Sempat terjadi keheningan sesaat. Suasana kelas saat itu hanya menyisakan beberapa orang di dalamnya termasuk Rukia dan Aizen. Rukia yang tak mampu menanggapi ucapan wali kelasnya, hanya dapat menunduk sedih. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, bahkan untuk bicara saja lidahnya terasa kaku. Sementara Aizen, ia memandang murid perempuannya yang kini tertunduk diam, sedetik kemudian ia melepas kacamatanya dan menghela napas panjang. Aizen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain mengitari seluruh rungan kelas. Dilihatnya ada sekitar 3 sampai 5 siswa masih berada di dalam kelas. Ada yang piket, ada yang menata lemari kelas. Seketika pula pandangan guru tersebut terhenti pada sesosok murid laki-laki yang sedang mendengarkan musik di I-Phonenya. Serasa ada sebuah harapan untuk menolong siswi perempuannya itu ketika guru itu menatap siswa laki-laki tersebut. Dengan tersenyum simpul, Aizen mengangguk pasti.

"Ichigo-kun, bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"

"Eh?" Rukia mendongak kaget mendengar suara wali kelasnya memanggil nama seseorang yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"..." Ichigo yang merasa dipanggil, langsung melepas headset-nya dan berjalan ke meja Aizen.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya pemuda bermata hanzel tersebut to the point.

"Begini, bisakah kau membantu Rukia-san?"

"!" baik Rukia maupun Ichigo hanya memasang wajah kaget di depan Aizen.

"Kau tahulah Ichigo-kun, nilai matematika Rukia-san selalu jelek. Untuk itu, bisakah kau mengajari Rukia-san pelajaran Matematika?" pinta Aizen.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanggap Ichigo dengan raut muka kesal.

"Yah, menurutku nilai matematikamu paling bagus di kelas ini. Kau selalu mendapatkan nilai hampir sempurna di setiap ulangan yang kuberikan. Lagipula, Rukia-san juga bertetangga denganmu kan? Bukankah akan lebih mudah bagi dia jika kau yang pintar matematika dapat mengajarinya?"

"Sen,sensei... Aku akan lebih senang jika yang mengajariku itu Rangiku. A,aku tidak mau belajar matematika darinya!" tunjuk Rukia kesal ke arah Ichigo.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengajarimu?!" celetuk Ichigo dingin.

"He?!" Rukia langsung memandang sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya kaget. Sedetik kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul pemuda berkepala duren tersebut.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah... jangan bertengkar. Jadi, Ichigo-kun, bagaimana? Tolong bantulah temanmu ini..." ucap Aizen memohon.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, nampak menimang-nimang permintaan gurunya, "baiklah. Aku akan mengajarinya!" seru Ichigo kemudian, ia mengalah.

"Nah, karena Ichigo-kun sudah mau membantu, kau jangan membuatnya kerepotan ya, Rukia-san. Dan kali ini, belajarlah sungguh-sungguh!" pesan Aizen, "Ichigo-kun, mulai sekarang pantau Rukia-san dalam belajarnya ya. Dan berikan laporan perkembangan belajar Rukia-san kepadaku setiap paginya. Oke?" Aizen memastikan Ichigo.

"Hn.."sahut Ichigo bosan.

"Nah, karena permasalahan Rukia-san sudah teratasi, aku permisi pulang dulu. Kalian juga cepat pulang ke rumah. Dan jangan berkeliaran di toko-toko baju!" kata-kata terakhir Aizen tersebut sontak membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri. Baru tahu kau Rukia, bahwa gurumu ini selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik siswanya? Hahaha...

Selepas kepergian Aizen, Ichigo langsung berbalik menuju bangku dan mengambil tas selempangnya. Sementara Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung menatap papan kelas. Pikirannya sudah blank. Ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Ia membenci Ichigo karena sifat angkuhnya. Dan sekarang ia malah harus belajar bersama pemuda itu. 'AAAHH! Entahlah!' teriaknya dalam hati disertai ia mengacak kasar rambut hitam sebahunya. Ichigo yang melihat kelakuan aneh Rukia hanya menatap heran. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi dan melewati Rukia begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan santai di terotoar jalan. Langit yang indah serta mentari sore menemani langkah pemuda tersebut. Dalam diam ia hanya memandang lurus jalan, bosan. Yah, segera pulang dan berendam di dalam air hangat, itulah keinginan Ichigo sekarang. Walaupun aktivitas sekolahnya tidak terlalu padat, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa hari ini sungguh melelahkan. 'Tumben sekali hari ini terasa melelahkan...' pikirnya.

"Tunggu! Kepala Duren! Berhenti!"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas sosok gadis mungil tengah berlari dari kejauhan menuju ke arahnya. Semakin dekat gadis itu, semakin jelas siapa dia. Rukia Kuchiki, berlari dengan terburu-buru untuk menghentikan langkah Ichigo. Sesampainya, ia langsung berhenti di depan pemuda itu. Ia bembungkuk sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Serasa nafasnya sudah normal, ia langsung berdiri tegap dan menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Ne, Ichigo, kenapa kau mau mengajariku? Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Besok aku akan langsung bilang ke Aizen-sensei bahwa kau menolak. Itukah yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Eh, ehm, ya... mungkin..." Rukia ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Mungkin?" Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"..."

"Hoi..."

"..."

Entah kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam. Ichigo memperhatikannya dengan kebingungan. 'Kenapa gadis ini? Tiba-tiba jadi diam begitu,' pikir Ichigo.

"Hoi, jangan diam saja. Aku mau segera pulang sekarang!" ucap Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Ano, itu... jangan bilang ke Aizen-sensei..." ucap Rukia lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

Suara Rukia yang sangat lirih hampir tidak terdengar oleh Ichigo. Rukia berharap Ichigo tidak mendengarnya. Tapi sayang, selirih apapun suara Rukia, telinga tajam Ichigo masih tetap menangkap ucapan gadis mungil yang sekarang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Katanya kau tidak mau. Lalu kenapa melarangku bilang ke Aizen-sensei?" selidik Ichigo.

"I, itu, itu..." Rukia terdiam lagi, "pokoknya jangan bilang aja!" tiba-tiba Rukia mendongak menatap Ichigo.

"Hah?" Ichigo heran (lagi?).

"Aku melarangmu karena aku tidak mau menyusahkan, Sensei. Itu saja. Jadi jangan salah paham. Aku mau belajar denganmu itu karena Sensei tahu!" Rukia berucap dengan lantang dan ia memalingkan wajahnya sok sombong.

"Terserahlah kau mau bilang apa!" Ichigo mulai berbalik arah lagi hendak meninggalkan Rukia dan pulang.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo berhenti dan menoleh.

"Terima kasih... sudah mau mengajariku.." ucap Rukia masih dengan memalingkan muka. Tapi, jika dilihat dengan seksama, ada semburat merah kecil di kedua pipi cubby Rukia. Kau merasa malu, hey Rukia?

"Hn" hanya itu sahutan dari pemuda Kurosaki tersebut dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Dan mari kita lihat keadaan Rukia Kuchiki yang masih berdiri di trotoar jalan menatap kepergian Ichigo. Dirasa sosok Ichigo yang telah menghilang dibalik gang, Rukia menghela napas. Dan ia punmulai berjalan pulang. Ia merasa malu sekali ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Ichigo. 'Aduuhhh! Malu banget! Padahal 'kan aku benci sama cowok itu. Kok bisa-bisanya tadi bilang terima kasih sih? Rukia Baka! Baka! Baka! Tapi, kalo semisalnya dia tidak jadi mengajariku, bagaimana nasibku nanti? Oh, Kami-sama... apa yang harus kulakukan? Di satu sisi aku benci cowok itu, tapi di sisi lain satu-satunya penolongku adalah dia. Derajatku pasti sudah turun sekarang. Dulu kan aku sudah berkoar-koar padanya bahwa aku akan mengungguli dia. Dan sekarang? Aku malah mendapatkan bantuannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Oh, Rukia... mau kau bawa kemana mukamu sekarang?', segala teriakan yang ada di pikiran Rukia mungkin jika disambungkan dengan sound system pasti sudah terdengar hingga ratusan meter.

"AAAKH! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya!" teriak Rukia tiba-tiba dan ia mempercepat langkah, berharap agar ia cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Hwaaa! Kok jadi gini ya? Padahal neko udah berusaha cari ide yang lebih baik lagi buat chapter ini. Tapi nggak tau kenapa otak neko malah ngeluarin ide kayak fict yang di atas. Tapi yang jelas, di fict ini neko bakal berusaha lagi deh biar chapter kedepannya enggak bakal terulang lagi deh yang kayak gini. Huhuhu... T^T**

**Dan tentunya, review masih sangat neko harapkan...**

**Terlebih buat kritik dan sarannya...**

**Jadi, tolong review fict neko ya, plaseee...? ^^**


End file.
